


gone in the wind

by ladyTpower



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Douchifer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: what if Chloe asked another kind of help to the extremist priest Kinley? Meanwhile, Lucifer and Dan uncover that they are more to each other. They help each other through their problems.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 78
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

AN/ This story starts at end of season 3 but with my own twist. This is a Douchifer story. 

Chapter 1: 

"Are you alright?" Dan asked over the phone, he was only a few blocks away at the penthouse with Ella holding one of Pierce his tugs. 

"I am, I don't know how but I am or maybe I do know… Maybe I have been avoiding the biggest truth… I have to go…" Chloe said a bit shocked after hearing gunshots. 

Dan knew back then that Chloe had figured out something he already knew that her partner Lucifer Morningstar had never lied to her. He had his suspicions after looking back at what was right in front of him. From surviving things that were impossible to survive to have the ability to make a blubbering mess of even the toughest guys. Not to speak of confessions the man pulled out of men who were known to form to withstand everything the police threw at them, men who no matter what, always stuck to their story. 

He knew that if Chloe's suspicion got confirmed she was in for a major freak out, she would survive it but he wasn't sure if the devil would survive his partners freak out. He didn't know back then, that he could be so wrong. He didn't know how he underestimated the whole thing at that moment. 

The moment he arrived he saw an EMT bringing out a shocked Chloe. His gut told him she had figured it out. 

He stormed inside but outside Pierce and his tugs, there was no proof that Lucifer had even been here. 

That was until something caught Dan's eyes from behind a column. It was a large white feather. Nothing unusual if it wasn't so large and razor-sharp covered in blood. No bird feather was this sharp or this long. He knew because studying birds had been a passion when he was a child. 

He didn't know what he would find but he knew something was wrong. Lucifer wasn't the person to disappear like that, he could charm himself out of everything and he wouldn't hesitate to do it. No, if this feather was an indication. He was hiding and he needed to be found. To give him the reassurance that not everyone would walk away from him. 

He may have cursed Lucifer a lot of times and acted as he hated him because that's what it was an act to hide certain things from himself and from the world. 

He started walking through the many hallways until after an hour of searching he found a figure sitting in the shadows. 

"Stay away, Daniel." The deep voice with the familiar British accent said. Dan could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I am not going to leave you here all by yourself, Lucifer." Dan tried to be firm but gentle. He didn't know what he could expect from this side of Lucifer. 

"Why wouldn't you, if I take one step out of the darkness you will run just like everyone does." Pain could be heard in the devil's voice especially when he continued, "Everyone leaves me, it's how it's been since my fall billions of years ago. 

"I won't run because I know who or what you are Lucifer. I have known for a while now." Dan said gently taking steps in the devil's direction. "Did I freak out? Hell yeah, but I also examined the time you have spent with me or at the precinct. You may be the devil but you are not evil." 

Lucifer just huffed, still sitting in a dark corner with his knees pulled up, his arms wrapped around him, and the feathers he had lost beside him. 

Dan swallowed briefly as he stepped closer. The darkness that made Lucifer almost invisible from a distance was now fading and Dan saw why Chloe had been so shocked. 

He shook his head and crouched down in front of the devil, taking in the red burned, scarred skin and the hellish red eyes showing flames in the middle. 

"Like I told you I am not running and you can't stay here forever. Let me help you." Dan said placing his hand over Lucifer's burned one. 

"How could you possibly help me? Look at me I can even change back. I am a monster." Lucifer sighed. 

"Promise me you will stay right here. I will be right back. I have an idea." Dan smiled, "but I need your word that you will wait for me." 

Lucifer sighed again but more deeply this time, "I will give you my word that I won't leave." 

That was enough for the male detective. He knew Lucifer was a man of his word. He stood up and walked away only to come back minutes later with a hoodie in one hand a large trash bag in the other. 

"This is what we will do. We wait until this evening to walk out of here…" Dan was interrupted by Lucifer. 

"Bloody hell, Daniel, I can't walk out not like this." 

"Wait until you hear everything, Lucifer. Like I was saying we wait until it's dark to walk out of here but you will be wearing this." He showed the hoodie and inside the hoodie was a cap. "It will cover most of your face for the few blocks we have to do it's good enough." 

"If you think this will work but there is one thing I don't understand, Daniel. Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me." Lucifer asked a little shocked. 

"I know you hate lying and I am sorry," Dan said shyly. 

"You lied to me about hating me why?" Lucifer asked a bit taken back by this. 

"I was…," Dan took a deep breath and tried again, "I was lying not only to you but also to myself because I was ashamed." 

"Ashamed? Why?" Lucifer asked. They still had a few hours before it would be dark enough to go so they better spend that time talking. 

"Ashamed of who I am," Dan said he just couldn't get the word out of his mouth.

"You can be a douche, yes and you did try some dirty cop stuff but hardly something to hate yourself for but I don't understand what has that to do with you lying about hating me?" Lucifer asked. 

"My whole life is a lie, Lucifer. You are the second person I tell this too but I… I…," Dan took another deep breath this was harder than he thought, "I am gay." 

Whatever the devil was expecting he wasn't expecting this. 

"Why should you be ashamed of liking men over women? Hello, you were acting like you hated me to hide your feelings isn't it?" For the first time since the detective found out a little smirk appeared on his face. 

Dan took a seat next to him and buried his head in his hands while he nodded, "Especially since I found out that you weren't lying. Call me crazy if you want but the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. I… I don't expect anything from you. The only thing I ask is that you keep this our secret and maybe let me be your friend?" 

"You have my word that I am not going to tell a soul about our conversation. I would like you to be my friend. Hell, I want to know you, Daniel Espinoza. Really know you." Lucifer said placing his hand on the man's knee. Truth to be told there was something about Daniel that fascinated him. It was one thing to be drawn to his human form but here he was comforting the monster he was. 

The evening came quickly, they had a long talk, and the more they talked to each other the more sparks jumped over. 

“Come on, take off your jacket, and put this hoodie on.” Dan smiled he tried to be gentle because Lucifer could react like a frightened animal at any moment now. 

Lucifer put on the black hoodie, the hoodie didn’t have any print on it, as last he put on the black baseball cap over his bald, scarred head. The cap was decorated with a big white Nike sign. He placed the hood over the cap, his face disappeared almost completely. As of the last thing he gave Lucifer a set of gloves that he took from Ella when she wasn’t looking. 

Like Dan had predicted nobody had noticed how the devil looked. They used the private elevator to reach the safety of the penthouse. 

“Thank you, Dan, I appreciate this,” Lucifer said gently but there was obvious pain in voice but that wasn’t the only thing Dan heard. He heard a gentleness in his tone he only heard from him when he talked to Chloe in the past or was this his imagination. 

Whatever it was Dan was going to help his friend through this. He was brought out of his thinking by the ringing of his phone. It was his ex-wife, Chloe. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

“It’s Chloe. I will have to take this, she doesn’t know that I know about you.” Daniel said before walking to the balcony of the Penthouse. 

“Hi, Chlo, what’s up?” Dan asked like he didn’t know what had happened. 

Chloe tried to sound as normal as possible but he still heard the shock and fear in her voice, “I was advised by the new lieutenant to take a few weeks vacation after everything that has happened with Pierce. I want to go for a vacation around Europe for a few weeks but I need your permission to do so. Can we meet to sign the paper that allows me to take her for that vacation?” 

Dan sighed maybe this wasn’t so bad, maybe she would come to see that Lucifer was still the same Lucifer he always was. 

“Alright I will come to your home I will be there in ten,” Dan said, he was going to miss his daughter the next few weeks but this way he could concentrate on helping Lucifer to get over whatever he was dealing with. 

He walked back into the apartment seeing on his sofa with a bottle of scotch on the table and a glass two-finger filled in his scarred hand. 

“Lucifer, I need to go to Chloe, she wants to go on a vacation for a few weeks probably to process everything. Stay in the penthouse, I am coming back after that alright, I need your word that you won’t take off and disappear.” Dan said deep inside him knowing that the only place he could go like this was Hell but in this state of mind it may be exactly what he would do. He wasn’t ready to give him up, not yet, not after the way they talked only moments ago. 

"She is running away from me isn't she?" Lucifer asked sadly. 

Dan sighed and took a seat next to him, "She is going on a trip probably to process everything, it's a lot to take in Lucifer. She will come around but we will talk about it when I come back."

Lucifer nodded, "I will be here when you come back but I don't know for how long. I can't go out looking like this." 

Dan sighed he understood that the devil was right about not being able to move around outside the penthouse looking like this. 

"I will be back as soon as I can," Dan promised before leaving to give his ex-wife the permission she needed. Should he say that knew about Lucifer? Should he try and talk to her? 

The ride took about five minutes from the penthouse. He knocked at the door and his daughter opened the door. 

He saw his wife in the kitchen with a glass of wine and it clearly wasn't her first one. 

"Chlo, are you alright?" Dan asked worriedly. 

"I am fine, I just have a lot to process with Pierce and everything," Chloe said but Dan knew that there was more. 

"Monkey, go play in your room please, me and mommy have something to talk about," Dan asked. 

"I am big enough for grown-up talk, dad." his daughter responded back. 

"Not for this one your not." her father said gently but firm. 

Trixie huffed but did what her father had asked if her. The moment Trixie was out of sight and hearing ranch Dan said, "There is more than the situation with Pierce, isn't it?" 

Chloe shook her head, "No, Dan, there isn't. I almost married a crime boss." and my partner is the Devil she thought but didn't speak. 

Dan sighed and took the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, "Don't lie to me, Chloe. I know damn well what you saw."

With hearing this Chloe started to tremble, "Everything he said is true but what if it's all an act?" 

"I know that it is a lot to take in but remember in the weeks that come that Lucifer is still Lucifer no matter what face he is wearing," Daniel said as gently as possible. 

Chloe nodded, "I will try to remember that while I am on this trip, Dan." 

"That's all I ask. I talked to him Chlo. He didn't want to scare you like that." Dan said gently while signing the permission papers for the trip to Europe. He didn't know though what a huge mistake he just made. 

"Thanks, Dan for letting me have her these few weeks, that I can see a bit of the world with her." Chloe smiled trying to hide the fear of the unknown but she knew this much the Devil was supposed to be evil. 

"Where are you planning to travel to?" Dan asked curiously. 

"We will be traveling around, France, Belgium, Germany, Switzerland, and Italy." She didn't mention though that in the first four countries they would be spending only a few days per country, that her biggest trip was going to be Italy or more specific Rome. If she was going to process everything Rome was the place that jumped in her mind. They had a few wonderful hotels with kids animation for the moments that she wanted to dig up information about the Bible and its stories. 

"Call me every night alright so that I know that Trixie is okay," Dan asked in a pleading tone of voice. 

Chloe nodded, "of course, Dan will you please tell Lucifer that we will talk about everything after the trip? Take good care of him, Dan." 

"I will do that. When are you leaving?" Dan asked. 

Chloe looked at her glass of red wine before looking up, "The plane leaves in the morning. I am sorry Dan but I really need this and I can't process anything at home at the moment." 

"Okay, let me say goodbye to Trixie, and then I will leave you to your packing." Dan walked towards Trixie's room and knocked on her door before opening it. 

"Mommy told me you're going on a big trip tomorrow." Dan smiled gently, not showing that he was going to miss the girl. 

"Yeah, it will be so cool. I am so excited. Mommy said we were going to Paris and Brugge, she even promised me a real Belgium waffle when we are there." Trixie said cheerfully. 

"Can daddy have a hug from his little monkey because I am going to miss you while you are gone," Dan asked softly. 

Trixie nodded and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, who was sitting on one knee so that he would be more on her height, "daddy is going to call you every night monkey." 

"Okay, will you give Lucifer a hug from me too and Maze?" Trixie asked whispering because today when her mom got home she acted strange every time their name fell. 

"I will pumpkin, be good for your mommy, okay?" Dan whispered back, "I love you, monkey." 

"I love you too, daddy." Trixie smiled before she went back to her drawings. 

The male detective walked out of the room towards the kitchen to say goodbye to his ex-wife, "be careful out there, Chlo." 

A small smile appeared on his ex-wife's face, "I will." was the only thing she said before Dan left the apartment. 

The male detective had gone to his apartment before he went back to the penthouse above Lux. For one reason or another, he didn’t like the thought to leave Lucifer on his own tonight. 

Dan stood in the elevator and the sound of Lucifer playing was becoming clearer while he came closer to the penthouse. He knew the song because he had heard it on the radio a few days ago. He was playing a song by Lewis Capaldi. 

He swallowed when he heard the obvious pain in the devil’s voice while singing the end of the song. 

And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes  
I fall into your arms  
I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around

For now, the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

Dan walked towards the piano the moment the door of the elevator opened and took place next to him on the bench, “You are not alone Lucifer.”   
Lucifer stopped playing but didn’t dare to look up, his eyes still on the keys of his piano “I didn’t expect for you to come back to me.” 

“I had promised to come back didn’t I?” Dan said softly placing his hand on Lucifer's hand which was laying on the top of the instrument near his glass of scotch. The human man was careful that he wouldn’t hurt himself with the claws on his hands. 

The devil looked to the hand on top of his before he risked to look up. He didn’t see fear in the man’s eyes but something else was it love?. 

“How come you don’t run from me, as everyone does?” Lucifer asked with a bit of hope in his voice. 

“I already told you, Lucifer. You are still you no matter what face you are wearing.” Dan said gently his eyes going from Lucifer’s eyes to his lips and back. The male detective placed a hand on each side of Lucifer’s face, the skin felt raw and warm, warmer than usual human body temperature. He hoped that he didn’t read the signals wrong earlier when he closed the gap and placed his lips on Lucifer's raw scarred ones. 

The devil was shocked for a minute beside Eve nobody had ever touched his face like this but he kissed the male detective back when the shock had passed. 

Dan came for air from the moment he felt the lips change from the texture. The raw lips started to feel soft now. Where he first felt burned skin under his hands was a stubble beard. The kiss had relaxed the devil in such a way that he was able to shift his form back to the perfect form he was known for. 

“How?” Lucifer asked shocked when he noticed that scarred skin was gone yet again. 

“All you need was a little love for who you are.” Dan said softly, “and I am willing to give that to you if you will have me?” 

Lucifer smiled softly looking in the other man’s eyes, “You will have my heart for as long as you want it.” 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a bit of a fluff chapter. You will see that I have inspired a piece of the chapter to a talk he had with Chloe. It's not completely the same but I hope you will like the chapter. Please make a writer happy and leave a little comment. For the rest please say no against racisme and police brutality #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> hugs   
> LadyTpower

Chapter 3: 

“All you need was a little love for who you are.” Dan said softly, “and I am willing to give that to you if you will have me?” 

Lucifer smiled softly looking in the other man’s eyes, “You will have my heart for as long as you want it.” 

“Still there I see the love in your eyes but I also see hurt and fear. Talk to me Lucifer.” Dan said softly. 

Lucifer sighed looking at the white and black keys of his piano instead of the man sitting next to him. 

Lucifer was afraid that if he knew everything he had done, he would run away just as easily as Chloe did. 

“She is afraid of me, Daniel. She isn’t coming back until I am gone.” Lucifer said softly tears forming in her eyes, “This is why I never showed my face to anyone who isn’t guilty. Linda stopped talking to me for weeks and even after that she was broken. How long will it take before you run away from me too? I am a monster, Daniel.” 

Dan shook his head, “No, Lucifer you are not, not to me.” 

Lucifer huffed, “That’s the same thing she said to me and looked at what happened.” The devil stood up and walked towards the bar to pour himself a scotch before walking to his balcony. 

The male detective could understand that his ex-wife was shocked about seeing the devil standing over the body of Marcus Pierce or Cain but what he didn’t understand was that she ran away like this. She had told him she didn’t run and she wanted to talk to Lucifer afterward, he hoped she was going to get the chance, he hoped Lucifer didn’t run away himself like he always did. He feared if he did it was going to be further away then Vegas. 

Daniel stood up and walked to the balcony where the devil was standing, looking at the view in front of him. 

“I know you have a hard time believing me Lucifer but I am not Chloe. I saw your face. I touched and kissed it. Let me help you building trust again Lucifer. I know we have never been good friends but I explained to you why. To be honest I thought that you were in love with Chloe.” Dan sighed standing next to him. 

Lucifer chuckled at that, “I thought the same thing but love and friendship are foreign feelings for me. I didn’t understand the difference between best friends and falling in love. Yes, I kissed Chloe but it never felt as good as that one kiss you gave me.” He said more seriously now. He was hoping that this wasn’t going to blow up in his face. 

Dan placed his finger underneath Lucifer’s chin and forced it to look him in the eyes, “Let’s give this a chance, you and me. Let me show you what love feels like.” he took a step forward until his toes touched the ones of the devil. 

He leaned in the rest of the way and placed his lips on Lucifer’s soft once. A few seconds went by before the devil returned the kiss. The male detective touched Lucifer’s lips with his tongue to ask for access which the devil granted immediately, deepening the kiss. 

The kiss went on until Dan needed to come up for air. The devil himself could go longer without breathing. The male detective leaned his forehead against Lucifer’s. 

“This is how real love feels like?” Lucifer asked softly looking in the other man’s blue eyes. 

Dan took Lucifer’s hand and placed it over his heart, “Do you feel this? How fast my heartbeats? That’s what love does to me. That’s what you are doing to me.” 

Lucifer smiled, he always thought that Chloe was his first love but what he felt for her was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Feeling that his world was turned upside down, in a good way. He couldn’t walk away from this even if he wanted too.

“I thought I experienced love with the detective but this feeling is so much more powerful, something I never experienced in my entire existence. I am sure now that this is the feeling you humans call love. I feel so much stronger than I ever imagined but I am afraid at the same time.” Lucifer said softly still looking at Dan, who was still holding the devil’s hand over his own heart. The first fallen angel took Dan’s other hand and mirrored the gesture, placing the male detective’s hand on his own fast beating heart, holding it into place, “I never thought that my heart could beat so fast.” 

They stood there for what seemed like forever. Hands across each other’s heart. Their foreheads against each other. 

Lucifer suddenly turned back towards the view he had over the city, “To bad that Chloe isn’t going to want me as a partner anymore now that she knows,” he sighed deeply. 

“I don’t know about that, Luce. She wanted to talk to you when she had the chance to process everything.” Daniel said, “She just needs some time.” 

“What if she discovers that I really am that monster, people say I am?” Lucifer asked sadly. 

“You are not, Lucifer. Fallen or not you are still and always will be an angel.” Daniel said placing his hand on Lucifer’s back but leaning his chin on the devil’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know about that, Daniel. I am afraid that the only thing that represented me being an angel is gone forever too.” Lucifer sighed gazing over his the city but to nothing in particular. 

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked curiously. 

“My white wings, Daniel. I didn’t look since that particular day where the detective found out and saw my monstrous side, afraid of what I will find when I do look. Believe it or not, this was the first time I ever killed a human being.” Lucifer said without looking at the man who held his heart. 

“What if we look together? That way you won’t be alone. You will see that everything will be just fine.” Dan tried to comfort him but he felt nervous himself. 

“I don’t want you to run away from me. I don’t know if I could handle you being afraid of me, Daniel. Not you too.” Lucifer said with a tone of fear in his voice. 

“Come on show them, Lucifer. I promise I won’t run from you.” Daniel said without a doubt in his voice. Doubt was something Lucifer could miss right now. 

The devil sighed and rolled his shoulders, but what he feared had happened. His white wings had been gone and had taken place for red, leather batwings with an enormous claw on top. 

The devil swallowed and looked at the floor of his balcony before gazing over the city, “The detective did the right thing to run away from me and if you are smart you would too.” 

Daniel gasped a bit in shock but regained himself rather quickly, “I am not running away Lucifer. You may think you're a monster but I am not seeing one. I am not afraid of you.” Dan placed his hand between the batlike wings doing his best to avoid the gigantic claw, “We will try to fight this together, you are my devil and I don’t give a damn what kind of wings you have on your back.” 

Lucifer turned towards the male detective to see any trace of fear, trying to see if he was just holding a brave face for him but all he saw was love and honesty. 

“What do you think of becoming my partner for the time being? When Chloe returns and she can accept you for who you are you can still choose to work with her.” Dan asked knowing that Lucifer just needed someone who loved him, who saw true the walls he had built around himself to protect him from more hurt. 

Lucifer was someone who put up a brave face but Dan saw through that and saw the most sensitive being he ever encountered. A creature that was hurt so badly that he tried to protect himself from more wounds. He hoped that Chloe would see that too. 

“You still want me to be your partner after all of this?” Lucifer asked carefully. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to. It can come in handy to have the devil on my side.” Dan teased a little bit, “and to be honest, I already asked the new lieutenant for permission.” 

Lucifer chuckled, “You minx, you knew I would agree?” 

“I didn’t know it but I hoped you would,” Dan said a bit shyly, which was rare for him. 

“Well, if that’s what my love desires who am I to deny it.” Lucifer smiled, feeling hopeful again that maybe someday he would get his other wings back. Who would have thought that he was going to miss those pesky feathered things? 

“There is something else I desire,” Dan said in a soft whisper. 

“Please enlighten me, maybe I can help you to fulfill that desire.” Lucifer grinned charmingly. He could use a night full of desire. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

There is something else I desire.” Dan said in a soft whisper. 

“Please enlighten me, maybe I can help you to fulfill that desire.” Lucifer grinned charmingly. He could use a night full of desire to get his mind of everything that had happened. 

Dan walked closer to him and placed his hand on the devil’s cheek, “I want to put my fear of being bi behind me, Lucifer. I want to make love to you. I don’t want to be some one-night stand, Lucifer, I want you for myself.” 

Lucifer smiled and leaned into the other man’s touch. The devil experienced a feeling of happiness. This was a feeling of coming home. He always thought that he would never be allowed to feel that way ever again since the moment his dad kicked him out of the only home he knew. 

Hell was never home for the devil, it was a workplace he didn’t choose, doing a job he was forced to do. 

“I will give you everything you want, Daniel. My heart, my life and so much more.” Lucifer whispered. 

“Well, I noticed that there is something that is a real turn on for me but I don’t know how to ask for it, I don’t know if you are ready to give me that,” Dan said with a bit of a sigh. 

Lucifer looked at him in confusion, “What would be so bad that I would refuse to give it to you?” 

“You might feel uncomfortable,” Dan said in a whisper. 

“Just tell me, darling, what is it you desire so much?” Lucifer said with his charming smile. 

“I want to make love to every part of you, what I am trying to say is, Luce, I want to be able to caress every inch of you, feel your wings underneath my fingertips.” Dan wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist and pulled the man closer toward him, “Open them for me, my devil.” 

“You… you want to caress those ugly, monstrous things? Lucifer asked shocked. 

“They aren’t monstrous, Lucifer. They are as much a part of you like all the rest. You are the devil but I still love you. I want you to know that I want you to feel that.” Dan said while looking in the devil’s dark brown eyes. 

Lucifer looked into Dan’s blue eyes seeing that the man in front of him wasn’t kidding, he really wanted to make love to him with his devil’s wings out. Lucifer was still thinking about it. He wasn’t one to refuse a desire from a sexual nature but was he comfortable enough for this? 

It was like Dan could read the hesitation in his soon to be lover’s eyes, “If it makes you to uncomfortable…” but Lucifer stopped the man’s words by smashing his lips on his. Dan couldn’t help but kiss the man back. A stroke with Dan’s tongue over the seam of Lucifer’s lips was enough to ask for entrance, Something Lucifer gladly granted. 

The kiss grew deeper with every second that passed by. Dan started to unbutton Lucifer’s shirt without losing contact, even without opening his eyes. He threw the shirt on the ground before his hands started to roam over the devil’s broad chest. 

Dan never accepted feelings as he has with Lucifer this easy before. It felt normal to be in the arms of the king of Hell. 

Lucifer moaned against Dan's lips before the need for air became inevitable for the male detective and a pause from attacking each other's lips was needed. 

The devil took this opportunity to pull the other man's shirt over his head and started some exploring of the broad chest. His soon to be lover had a great physique and he was attracted to him like he was attracted to no human ever before in his entire existence. 

He gazed into the beautiful blue eyes in front of him and all he saw was lust, love, and acceptance from the man in front of him which gave him the strength and the courage to give Dan exactly what he wanted. 

Lips touched each other again in the second round of passionate dancing, pants were dropped on the ground, neither of the men caring where their clothes landed. The only thing that mattered was feeling the other man’s body, the hungry and passionate kisses. 

Lucifer knew the way to his bedroom by heart, it was no effort to lead the other man towards it until Dan felt the bed against the back of his knees. The male detective let himself fall on his back feeling the best mattress surrounding his body before the handsome tall devil hovered over him, two elbows leaning on the bed next to his head. The soft perfect lips touching Dan’s. Friction between the two bodies, two cocks rubbing against each other. This made both men gasp. 

“Please Lucifer, let them out,” Dan whispered huskily against the devil’s ear.   
Lucifer sat up straight, “Is this what you really desire?” Nobody had ever touched those wings that way, not even the demons. This would be the first time that he would let someone place his hands on the batlike devil wings. 

He rolled his shoulder and unfurled his red-colored, leathered limbs. Dan placed his hand on the back of Lucifer’s neck before pulling him down towards him, he couldn’t get enough of the devil’s kisses. His hands roamed over the leathery skin between the bones. That made the devil gasp and moan in the other man’s mouth while their tongues continued to dance. 

Dan felt the fallen angel’s hand trailing south towards his cock stroking both of the members with one hand. That feeling made the detective’s close his eyes. Grabbing the wing on top which made Lucifer stroke even harder. 

“I don’t want to wait anymore, Lucifer. I want you to take me.” Dan gasped. 

Lucifer groaned in lust and desire when hearing this, “Patience, patience, I want to enjoy this, I want you to know how special you are to me, this is not just a one-night stand. I want to stay yours for the rest of your life, my love, if that’s what you want of course.” 

Dan gasped when he felt Lucifer’s open lips leaving a wet trail with his tongue from his ear to his collarbone until he reached the male detective’s hardened nipples, twisting his tongue around it before biting lightly. 

“I want that too. I want to be your for the rest of my life, I would choose forever if I could.” Dan said between breaths. He grabbed Lucifer’s claw on the wing with one hand while he intertwined his fingers into the soft black hair. 

The devil gasped when he felt Dan stroking the big claw on his wing. He never knew that that piece of his wing would be so sensitive for touches, maybe it was just Dan’s strokes but nobody would ever get this chance. 

The stroking on his claw made the devil speed up his stroking of Dan’s cock before he licked the head which made the other man squeeze even harder, rolling his eyes in lust when a hot mouth closed itself over his cock, a mouth with even more heat than any human. 

The devil started to suck slowly at first while he entered Dan’s hot channel after using enough lube on two fingers because soon he would be using two fingers to prepare Dan to take Lucifer’s long hard cock easily. 

Dan gasped and felt the feeling of the climax rising in his body. He felt his control slipping. 

“Let go, my sweet love. Let all your control go and give it to me.” Lucifer said huskily while stroking Dan’s prostate with his fingers. He saw that Dan was close and started to suck all the control out of his body. It took only a few strokes with his tongue before the male detective filled the devil’s mouth with his hot seed. 

“I believe you are ready for me,” Lucifer smirked with desire in his voice before he hovered over Dan to place his lips on the other man’s deepening the kiss immediately. He entered Dan very slowly inch by inch until he filled him until the hilt. 

He waited a few seconds before Dan started to beg, “Please, move, I want you.” 

This was all the first fallen angel needed to here from his lover. He started to move slowly but was speeding up his pace soon when the other man’s both hands were on the topside of his wings one hand on each side near the large claw. He had never reached his climax so soon but this was also the best climax the devil ever had, he spilled his seed inside the male detective before he fell down covering Dan’s body half with his own, his wings close to his back in a rest position. 

Dan wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s shoulder while Lucifer, who usually wasn’t the cuddling type but with it was different from his lover, he even dared to say his new boyfriend. 

“Lucifer, what exactly are we at the moment for each other?” Dan asked shyly with only a shimmer of hope that he would like the answer. 

“I want us whatever you want us to be, love. It’s all up to you. Nobody has accepted me the way you have and you found your way to a place I thought I had locked down forever, with large walls, my heart. I want to give you my love and my life if you will have me. I will be faithful to you if that is what you desire.” Lucifer smiled kissing the other man’s shoulder before laying his head on Dan’s chest. 

“This more than I even hoped you would give me, Lucifer. I want you in my life as my boyfriend and my partner.” Dan kissed Lucifer’s temple, “We will work this out, babe. There has to be a way that you can earn those other wings back. Maybe talk to your brother about it?” 

“Maybe.” Lucifer sighed enjoying the other man’s caresses over his shoulders and the edge of his wings. 

“Lucifer, I am not going to leave you, babe. Not ever.” Dan said softly knowing that there was a part of the devil that felt guilty about what he had done. This was the first time he had killed a human, even though he hated Pierce or Cain or whatever his name was. In fact, he didn’t show it but behind that tough exterior and extreme pride, hidden deeply behind thick walls were a soft personality. A personality nobody saw except a few lucky humans, because he was sure not even Maze had seen that side. 

It had been a very long time for both men that they felt this happy and this relaxed. For the devil a bit longer than for his new boyfriend. They fell in a deep sleep dreaming of what the future could bring.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Chloe and Trixie had enjoyed Brussels and Paris for two weeks. Trixie even bought some souvenirs for her daddy. Now it was time for Chloe to study everything that she could about the devil in the Vatican.

She had chosen a hotel that had a child program, like making crafting for children or a dance afternoon. There was always something to do. Chloe hadn’t told her daughter what her real reason was for their visit. 

She was reading an old book about the big fight that caused Lucifer to be cast out of heaven, swallowing at some of the drawings in the book. The Lucifer they described here wasn’t the Lucifer she came to know and the one she cared deeply about. 

What should she believe? Was he lying to her? Was this story a lie written by the victors? 

“I see you have a lot of interest in the devil? You met him didn’t you?” Came a voice behind her which startled Chloe. She hadn’t been aware of the man standing behind her. 

“You...you know about him?” Chloe asked carefully. 

“I am one of the few that believes he frequently walks the earth.” The priest said, “I heard that you had a lot of questions about him.” 

Chloe sighed something about this priest made her confide in him. She had found a person that believed everything she would tell him. 

“I recently found out who he is. I just don’t know what to believe.” Chloe sighed not looking at the priest. 

“You are charmed by him, isn’t it? You think he is a friend? It’s like there is nothing he wouldn’t do for you?” The priest said in a soft but comforting tone. 

“That’s the Lucifer I know. I don’t know if I need to listen to my heart that says he is just the way he is or my mind that screams to run away as far as possible.” Chloe said. 

“You are afraid of him aren’t you?” The priest asked trying to hide his smile. He knew this day would come one day. This was the woman that he was waiting for. The woman his own contact person from heaven had told him about. 

“I don’t know what to think or what to believe but at this moment I am terrified,” Chloe said with tears in her eyes. 

“I have been waiting for you, my dear. You can help us bring the devil down once and for all, sending him back to where he belongs, in Hell.” The priest said taking a seat next to Chloe taking her hand in his, “You see you can’t trust the prince of darkness. The longer he stays on earth, the more evil humanity will become. He will poison good people with evil thoughts. Do you want to help us defeat him?” The priest asked. 

Chloe shook her head, “I don’t think I have the nerves to face him again. I want to stay away from him as far as possible.” 

The priest thought for a moment before he responded, “I think I can help you with that. Meet me tomorrow and I will give you a plan of how we will give you another life. Are you prepared to cut all the ties from your past?” 

Chloe nodded with tears in her eyes, “I would do everything to be away from him.” 

“It will be temporary until we have banned the devil back to Hell.” The priest said

Chloe nodded, “Thank you.” 

“Enjoy your day my child but don’t say a word to anyone. Lucifer can’t find out. It must stay a secret.” The priest smiled. 

Chloe nodded and stood up. She was going to have some bonding time with Trixie anyway. She wasn’t going to tell Trixie about the plan just yet. She loved her daughter but she trusted Lucifer and Maze and would tell them their secret. 

The priest looked satisfied when she left. 

“This is even better came a voice behind him. That way we prevent that she changes her mind and follows her heart. We need to make sure that she can’t contact my little brother.” Came a voice from behind the priest. 

Father Kinley didn’t need to look behind him to know who it was, he knew it was the one who made this all possible. The archangel Michael. 

“You followed everything?” Father Kinley asked. 

Lucifer’s twin brother nodded with a grin, “Yes, dear Kinley. You did a very good job. We need to see that they can’t fall in love. Send her to the secret order. That will be one problem less that we need to face.” 

“Are there other problems?” Father Kinley asked confused. He really thought that having the miracle out of the way was the only problem that they would have to face. 

“Outside the fact that my brother’s top demon is on earth too and hates angels, especially me, yes there is one problem I didn’t see coming. You see I thought that the miracle the only human was that would be able to love Samael but he managed to steal another human’s heart. Someone who will be more difficult to convince because after what I have seen this human has accepted Samael as the monster that he really is.” Michael said coldly.   
“What are we going to do about it?” Kinley asked curiously. 

“I don’t know yet but we need to take some drastic matters for this problem. It’s too bad that I am not allowed to kill a human so we need to find something else. I will let you know what to do. First things first make sure the miracle and that little human are far away from Los Angeles, and travel than to Los Angeles yourself. We will see what to do about that idiotic demon and that even more idiotic human when we are on-the-spot.” Michael grinned. 

Chloe didn’t have the heart to tell her daughter everything, she didn’t even know how she would explain it to her. She adored Lucifer, she didn’t understand that he was dangerous so she would wait until the evening before telling her daughter. 

They had done lots of sightseeing the Sistine Chapel, The Dome of St. Peter’s and lots of musea. They ended the night with Pizza and real Italian ice cream. 

“This was a nice day, mommy. What are we going to do tomorrow?” Trixie asked curiously. 

Chloe sighed this was it, “Monkey, come here and sit with me for a minute.” 

Trixie came to sit next to her mother, “What’s wrong, mommy?” 

“You know how mommy puts bad guys into prison?” Chloe asked her. She knew she was lying but she couldn’t think of anything else. Trixie just wouldn’t understand the truth. 

“Yes, I know, mommy,” Trixie said a little confused. 

“Well, there is a very, very evil man who wants to hurt you and mommy, we have to hide away until that man is gone. You can’t tell daddy or Lucifer any of this because they would get hurt and you don’t want that do you?” Chloe explained. 

Trixie shook her head, “No I don’t want that but when can I see daddy again?” 

“When all of this is over and the evil man is gone,” Chloe said 

“Can’t we send Maze after him? Maze is a very good fighter.” Trixie said not knowing why all of this was necessary.

“I am sorry, Monkey but Maze doesn’t want to help us. We have to do this on our own. Do you trust mommy?” Chloe asked knowing she played Trixie’s fight with Maze against her. 

Her daughter nodded, “Yes, mommy. I trust you.” 

“Good because we can’t ask questions. Mommy found some people who want to help us hide we are leaving tomorrow. Can I trust you not to tell daddy?” Chloe asked sternly. 

Trixie nodded with tears in her eyes, she knew this was the last time she would hear her father in a very long time. 

The morning came quickly. Chloe needed to be at the edge of town at 6 am. Father Kinley was already waiting for her with an older nun. 

“Good Morning, Chloe. This is Sister Flora Fay Grind, she will help you to get on your feet for the time being. You can trust her. I will contact her if the danger is over.” 

Chloe nodded she was happy he had put it this way and she was happy Trixie was still sleepy so she didn’t ask questions. She placed a sleepy Trixie in an old Volkswagen van. 

“Thank you for all your help, Father Kinley. I won’t forget this.” Chloe said before stepping in the van herself and disappeared into the early morning. 

Father Kinley felt a presence next to him, “That went rather well, now I hope you have a plan for his other love?” 

“Trust me, my dear Kinley. I have taken contact with a priest in Los Angeles and he was willing to help us with our little problem.” The angel said with a grin. What Kinley didn’t know though was that he didn’t get to hear the real prophecy, only the one made up by a jealous angel. 

In Los Angeles, Dan was sitting on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse. He didn’t look behind him but he could feel the presence of his devil behind him. 

“I don’t know, babe but Trixie sounded so weird last night. She wasn’t as cheerful as other nights and the I love you was almost said as a goodbye. I don’t have a good feeling about it, Lucifer.” Dan sighed deeply not looking behind him but kept staring at the best views of the city. 

“Everything will be alright, love. Do you want me to check on them or have Amenadiel check them?” Lucifer asked. 

Dan shook his head, “No, I’m probably imagining things. Everything will be alright.” 

Lucifer stepped towards him and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, giving the man he loved a massage, trying to comfort him. He knew how much he had missed his daughter in the past weeks. 

“Come on have some sleep, love. You didn’t sleep very well last night and you need more sleep than me.” the devil said softly before kissing him on the top of his head. 

Lucifer left the balcony. Dan sighed deeply before following him. He was right he could use some hours of sleep. Every reason was good to snuggle into his lover’s side not knowing what was going to happen soon. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Chloe nodded she was happy he had put it this way and she was happy Trixie was still sleepy so she didn’t ask questions. She placed a sleepy Trixie in an old Volkswagen van. 

“Thank you for all your help, Father Kinley. I won’t forget this.” Chloe said before stepping in the van herself and disappeared into the early morning. 

Father Kinley felt a presence next to him, “That went rather well, now I hope you have a plan for his other love?” 

“Trust me, my dear Kinley. I have taken contact with a priest in Los Angeles and he was willing to help us with our little problem.” The angel said with a grin. What Kinley didn’t know though was that he didn’t get to hear the real prophecy, only the one made up by a jealous angel. 

He claimed that when the devil walks the earth and finds his first love, evil would be released but the real prophecy was much more positive something Michael wanted to avoid at all cost. 

“You will not win this brother.” Michael whispered, “I will make sure that the real prophecy will not come true. I worked too hard to get you out of the way for you to ruin this.” 

The angel smirked when seeing the lights of the van disappear in the forest. 

“I will let you know when our work is done,” Michael said before he disappeared, leaving father Kinley alone in the dark forest. 

“Thank you for helping us, sister Grind for doing this. What will happen next? What is going to happen to us?” Chloe asked. The detective was desperate so she would do anything at this point. 

“Well my dear, you have two options really. You can stay with us until the threat is over or you can take a new identity for a while and live in the nearby village. If you want my opinion darling, it’s better to choose the second option. A nunnery is no place for a child and only our Lord knows how long it will take for you to be safe again.” The nun said softly. 

“I know it’s against the law but at this moment I would do anything to keep my daughter safe. How much did father Kinley tell you?” Chloe asked in a whisper not to wake up her daughter. 

“I know enough, my child. I know you are running from the biggest threat in the universe. I know you met the embodiment of evil.” The nun whispered back. 

“Could you please not tell my daughter that it’s Lucifer we are running from. You see, sister Grid, she is a child and rather fond of the devil.” Chloe whispered. 

“I know that he can be charming, my child. He looks like you can trust him with everything. He is charming and it seems like there is no evil in his body, right?” The nun smiled. 

“Yes, that’s exactly him. You made me doubt now if all of this was a good idea, to begin with.” Chloe sighed, “Maybe I don’t need to fear him.” 

“You did the right thing, my sweet child because you see this is all an act. The prince of darkness is also the prince of lies.” The nun smiled softly. Something about her attitude made Chloe trust her, enough to think that she was concerned about their safety. 

“That’s just it, sister, he never ever lied to me.” Chloe was really starting to doubt her decision. What if she had hurt him by running away? 

“He is a master in lying, my child. It’s normal for you to have these doubts. There are a few other persons who are hiding from him. We will take good care of you.” The nun smiled. 

Chloe stayed silent and watched out of the window her daughter curled up into her side. She watched how the trees passed by the old car. The moon shining his light through the woods. She had her arm comfortably around Trixie. She didn’t know when she would see her beloved Los Angeles ever again, She wasn’t sure what she was going to do in the little town but her savings should get her through the next year. 

The next morning Dan woke up at the sound of the alarm clock on his phone. He still wasn’t used to waking up, feeling the silk sheets on his skin. The strong arm around his waist holding him against the broad chest of the man laying behind him. 

He stroked the arm that held him softly with his finger. That gesture was rewarded by a sweet kiss in his neck. Dan turned around in the strong arms and looked at the powerful man he was lucky to call his lover. 

“Goodmorning.” The devil said sleepily before kissing the male detective's lips. 

“Goodmorning, Luce.” Dan smiled softly before he sighed deeply, he didn’t want to leave this bed but he had to go to work. He wanted to go to his apartment first for a change of clothes and maybe a quick shower. 

“I really should go.” Dan groaned while Lucifer was kissing his neck, he let his head rest on his opposite shoulder, giving Lucifer even more space for his wet kisses. 

“Can’t you stay for another hour?” The devil asked between his kisses in a voice that no human could resist, not even Dan.

“I am going to get in trouble.” Dan groaned but it didn’t sound convincing, not even in his own ears. 

“Oh come on, I know you want me as bad as I want you,” Lucifer whispered in his ear. 

“Yes, I want you, Lucifer. I want all of you the good and the bad. Let me show as much love and affection to your devilish side as I do to this perfect side. You know what scrap that, both sides are perfect to me and I want that side too.” Dan whispered back. 

Lucifer was shocked at this confession, nobody not even a demon wanted to have sex with that side of him. He never asked that of anyone. 

“You can’t be serious, love.” Lucifer said, still in shock, “It can't be possible that you get a hard-on from that monstrous sight?” 

“Yes, it’s possible Lucifer. You know why? Because it’s you, babe. I will get aroused from every side of you.” Dan said, “Please, let me prove it to you, just like I proved to you that I can love you with your devil wings.”

“Come on you can’t possibly be attracted to this?” Lucifer asked while he shifted in his devil form to prove a point. He was even more shocked though that Dan took the burned, scarred red face in his hands and kissed the rough lips with just as much passion as he would kiss his soft lips of his human form. 

Dan didn’t let Lucifer shift back before he proved a point of his own by sliding his hand over his broad, rough chest and grabbed the devil’s cock. He didn’t show him though that the size worried him a bit. Lucifer in normal form was large, in devil form he was huge. 

Lucifer closed his fire-red eyes feeling his lover’s hand stroking his member. It was enough for the devil to lose control so he pushed Dan into the mattress before he started to leave a trail of hot kisses until he arrived at the place where the male detective wanted to be touched so badly. 

Dan hadn’t lied, he was aroused seeing his boyfriend in this form. His cock was hard as a rock, only for him. This was what real acceptance felt like. The devil placed his hot mouth over the detective’s cock. 

“Lucifer, I want to fuck you. Please, I want to be inside you so badly.” Dan moaned with Lust before he found the strength to push Lucifer on his back and started to roam his hand more south to the little hot channel that asked to be filled. 

“Just fuck me, Daniel. I don’t need prep in this form. I want to feel you inside me.” Lucifer moaned. 

Dan was far enough to just do what Lucifer asked him to do. He placed his cock in line with the hot place he so carved for at the moment before entering the devil in one move. Lucifer was way warmer in this form than in his other form but Dan didn’t care. He started to move at a fast pace, hitting the sweet spot with every stroke. 

He stroked the huge burned member with his hand while moving in and out of Lucifer. This was even hotter and more arousing than he ever would have thought. Sex with Lucifer in human form was amazing. Sex with the devil was magical. 

Lucifer moaned Dan’s name the moment he fell over the edge and spilled his seed on his own body. The sight of this brought Dan to his own climax and filled the devil with his own seed, crying out the devil’s name at the moment he did so. 

The king of Hell shifted back to his human form, from the moment that Dan had pulled. He carried a huge smile on his face. This was the best sex the devil ever had. 

“I am sorry to bail on you so soon, babe but I really need to go now, I am already way too late as it is and I need to go and change my clothes.” Dan said while he kissed his boyfriend’s sweet lips, “I will call you when we have another case, alright.” 

“Do you sleep here this evening?” Lucifer asked while watching his partner grab his clothes. 

“Try and stop me. I love you, babe.” Dan smiled. 

“I love you too, Daniel.” Lucifer said with as much love in his voice as he could, “and thank you for this morning.” 

Daniel smiled softly before leaving his lover’s penthouse not knowing that someone was following him. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: 

Dan had just placed his keys in the bowl on the cabinet when a knock on his door made him groan, he was already late at the precinct so he didn’t have time for visitors. He wanted to ignore the visitor and step into the shower but the man on the other side of the door didn’t stop banging at the door of Dan’s apartment. 

The detective opened the door, “Can I help you?” his tone made clear that he was a little pissed at the man. 

“I think I am the one that can help you.” Father Kinley said remarkably calmly, especially after hearing how hard he had been banging Dan’s door. 

Detective Espinosa looked at the priest like he had grown two heads, “What could you possibly do to help me?” he asked, agitated, “You know what I don’t want to know, I don’t have time for your talks about God. I have to go to work, I am already late.” 

“You misunderstood me, sir. I am not just an ordinary priest coming to preach about our Lord. I am here to help your soul back into God’s light.” Father Kinley smiled charmingly, “I am here to save your soul.” 

Dan was becoming more and more agitated, he didn’t have time for this, “Save my soul from what? My soul doesn’t need your saving.” 

Father Kinley stayed calm, he knew this was going to be a hard one. He hoped he could convince the man because if not, he was on his own to try and get the devil in hell forever. He rather didn’t want to come in contact with the fallen angel but it was time and he had to try anything to get to his goal. 

“Can I come inside for just one minute and I will explain everything to you. It will be hard to believe but please, it won’t take very long.” Kinley pleaded in a soft voice, holding his hands in front of him, his fingers intertwined with each other. 

Dan sighed, he could miss this but he knew that this kind of priest would return until they had their say about whatever they wanted to preach. 

Dan groaned, “Okay, you have 5 minutes, not a second more.” the man stepped aside to let the priest walk past him. He didn’t see the small smirk on the man’s face. He was convinced that this man didn’t know Lucifer’s secret and that would be exactly what he was hoping for, the fear of humanity for the fallen angel. 

“You won’t regret it, sir. I am sorry that I hold you from your work but I believe that your soul is in danger of going to a very dark place. I can help you to reach Heaven when your time comes.” Father Kinley said patiently his face back to normal, the smirk gone. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dan asked. He had a feeling in which direction this talk was going but he would let the man have his say. Lucifer wasn’t really discrete about who or what he was. 

“You work together with Lucifer Morningstar am I right?” Father Kinley asked. 

Dan nodded briefly, “Yes, he is a civilian consultant at the LAPD why?” 

“How well do you know your boyfriend?” Kinley said the priest had his connections in Los Angeles. 

Dan was shocked when he heard this. How could he know this? They hadn’t come out yet. The relationship was still at an early stage. They started dating a few weeks ago. He didn’t know how to react to this, was he a believer that Lucifer was really the devil? What exactly did he know?

“You don’t need to hide it, detective. I always do my homework. Now there is only one thing I want to know, how much of Lucifer have you seen? How well do you know the man you live in sin with?” Father Kinley’s voice stayed calm although the tone became slightly more threatening. It was clear to Dan that this priest knew more about his lover. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dan asked, pretending he didn’t know what the priest meant. 

“Don’t play me for a fool, detective. You are in severe danger and I am here to help so you have to be honest with me.” The priest responded, it was clear that Kinley was getting agitated, even though he was trying to hide it. 

“With all due respect, I really don’t know what you are talking about? I don’t see how I am in danger from a man who helps us catch a lot more bad guys than ever before.” Dan kept his pretense. Lucifer wasn’t evil so much he was sure off. 

“What I will tell you now is going to be hard to accept but your soul is captured by the first fallen angel, the devil himself. Lucifer Morningstar is evil incarnate and must be sent back to the place where he belongs, Hell. If you help me with this situation your soul will be safe again. The only thing you have to do is give him the content of this vial.” Father Kinley said, placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder. Looking as trustworthy as possible before showing the little vial he had kept in his pocket all this time. He placed the vial on the cabinet and shoved it towards detective Espinosa. 

Dan started laughing, “Lucifer Morningstar evil? You read too much in your bible Father. Lucifer may be eccentric but evil he is not. Why would he help the LAPD if he was evil like you say? You are too fanatic in your job, Father Kinley.” 

“I am sure he is charming and it seems like he is helping but that is all an act. He is the prince of lies after all.” The priest responded. He didn’t like to be laughed at but somehow he had expected this reaction. 

“Clearly you never talked to the guy have you?” Dan was serious again. Kinley was taking this too far. This wasn’t funny anymore. 

“I can’t say I have talked to him, no but you would think he is honest and will be faithful to you right?” Kinley responded with a small smirk not noticeable for Dan.

“I know he never lies and he will be faithful to me. I love him and he loves me.” Dan said in a serious tone. He had enough of this priest who talked like Lucifer was some kind of a monster. It was men like him who kept the lie of Lucifer being evil incarnate alive, “You don’t seem to be shocked that you are sleeping with the devil? You knew he was the first fallen angel didn’t you?” 

“We are done here, I will ask you kindly to leave my apartment before I lose my temper,” Dan growled now while pointing his finger towards the door behind the priest. 

“You are in denial, detective Espinosa but I am sure that you will see him the way I see him soon enough,” Kinley said before turning around, not taking the vial with the poison with him. He was sure that he had brought the first cracks in the relationship between the devil and his lover. 

Dan groaned when the door closed behind the priest, he had to talk to Lucifer before the priest could do anything. He needed to warn his boyfriend, so he took out his phone and dialed Lucifer’s number while walking towards his bathroom. 

“Miss me already?” Lucifer said smugly the moment he answered his phone. 

“I miss you all the time, Luce but that’s not why I called you. I can’t say much over the phone, what I can say is that I had a visit from a special priest out of Rome. I want to warn you about him, can you come to my apartment?” Dan asked. This couldn’t wait whether he was late for work or not. 

“I will be there in about 30 minutes, darling,” Lucifer responded over the phone. He noticed the worry in his voice, “I just have to continue making myself presentable which will take 10 minutes max. I am almost ready.” 

“Okay, just let yourself in. I am going to hop in the shower.” Dan responded he knew his boyfriend didn’t need a key to open a door. Sometimes a curse, especially when he didn’t want to listen and entered before they had a warrant but in moments like this, it was a gift. 

“I can always join you in the shower, darling.” Lucifer purred at the other end of the phone. 

Dan chuckled, he had been waiting for one of those comments. He couldn’t be angry about it. The detective floated it right across the plate for Lucifer. 

“Other times I would love to, Luce but we don’t really have time today and I can’t be distracted from what I have to tell you.” 

“I will see you soon, darling.” Lucifer smiled softly. Dan could hear the love in the voice of his lover and still, after everything the priest had said about him, one thing stuck in his mind. Something he surely was going to ask the devil or he would risk that it would give him doubts for the rest of his life. Could Lucifer really be faithful to him? Could he ask that of the Devil? 

Dan shook his head to try and stop the doubts before walking towards his shower. 

**ITALY**

“That’s just it, sister, he never ever lied to me.” Chloe was really starting to doubt her decision. What if she had hurt him by running away? 

“He is a master in lying, my child. It’s normal for you to have these doubts. There are a few other persons who are hiding from him. We will take good care of you.” The nun smiled. 

Chloe stayed silent and watched out of the window her daughter curled up into her side. She watched how the trees passed by the old car. The moon shining his light through the woods. She had her arm comfortably around Trixie. She didn’t know when she would see her beloved Los Angeles ever again, She wasn’t sure what she was going to do in the little town but her savings should get her through the next year. 

The trees disappeared and a large open space came into view. In the middle of that open space stood a large stone entryway with a tower on each side. 

“I thought we were going to a little village?” Chloe was shocked the moment the old van drove underneath the gates and showed a 12-century old castle that was serving as a nunnery. The last owner had no children and was extremely religious so he had gifted everything to the church.

“I know I said that my child but you will have to wait until you have your new identity and a place to sleep. I am sorry if I mislead you in any way that wasn’t my intention.” The Sister said with a friendly tone in her voice. Don’t worry my child. You will be safe.” 

“I am so sorry, Sister Grind, I don’t want to be ungrateful. I am just a bit jumpy.” Chloe sighed when she watched how the car stopped in front of the castle built out of gray stones, with a tower on each corner of the castle. 

“Don’t worry my child. I completely understand. We will make sure that you can return as quickly as possible.” The Sister smiled, “We don’t have any luxury but you can eat and rest from the travel in one of the rooms.” 

Chloe nodded while lifting her daughter out of the car as soon as the door opened and followed the Flora Grind inside the large building. Hidden in a large forest. They were going to sleep for a few more hours before facing a new day, hoping that she was doing the right thing. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 :

Dan stood in the shower for half an hour now, letting the warm water run over his head and body. His hands were placed against the cold, wet tiles on the wall. He didn't have any sense of time at the moment. How in the devil’s name did he know about his relationship with Lucifer? It wasn’t like he was ashamed or that he wanted to keep it a secret but they hadn’t told anyone about it yet. Could Lucifer really be in danger? Could this priest harm his celestial boyfriend? What about his own safety? Screw that he didn’t care about his own safety the only thing he cared about was Lucifer’s or the fact that he could send the devil back to that awful place, Hell. 

Then there were the worries about his daughter who hadn't called in two days. Was all of this connected? Chloe knew about his feelings for the devil and she didn’t react very well to seeing his scarred devil face. Where was his daughter? Somehow he had the feeling that she was in danger, call it intuition. He stood in doubt to tell the fallen angel about it though. He felt guilty enough as it is about the whole situation. He didn’t take Chloe’s reaction very well. Somehow he had hoped that Chloe would know him enough to know that no matter what, Lucifer would never hurt them. 

The detective was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t even hear his front door open and close again, he didn’t even hear a familiar voice yell, “Honey, I am home!” 

Lucifer was confused that his boyfriend didn’t react at all. Not a groan, not a growl not even a sigh. Yes, Lucifer’s hearing reached far enough to pick up a simple sigh. The only thing he heard was the sound of water running in the bathroom. 

“Love?” Lucifer yelled so that Dan would know that his lover had arrived as he had promised. 

“Daniel?” Lucifer tried again while he made his way towards the bathroom, slightly worried about what he was going to find. He wouldn’t put it against his dad to take the love of his life away from him. 

The apartment stayed quiet, nothing could be heard except the water of the shower. 

Lucifer opened the door of the bathroom, his heart beating fiercely in his throat, he never felt like this before. Never did he fear to find someone taken by his sister Azreal as he did right now. 

“Daniel?” He asked again when he carefully opened the door of the handsome detective’s shower. 

A weight he didn’t know he felt, fell off his shoulders when he noticed that his lover was still alive. That feeling made a place for worry as soon as he saw that the man he loved didn’t notice his presence. 

“Daniel, love?” Lucifer said a bit louder, placing a hand on the man’s bare shoulder. Dan finally snapped out of his thoughts and jumped up almost falling down due to the slippery floor. 

“Luce?” He asked a bit startled by the sudden feeling of a warm hand. A hand that could be of only one being due to his higher body temperature but not hot enough to get burn marks.

“Love, what’s wrong? I yelled several times and you didn’t react.” the devil could shake off the worries he felt. Who had been the visitor that has shaken up his partner like this? His boyfriend wasn’t a man who was easily frightened. 

“Let me put some clothes on and I will tell you okay?” Dan said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from the little cabin next to the shower. 

“I love you more looking like this.” Lucifer quipped while giving the other man a wink. 

Dan rolled his eyes, “I know Luce, but this is serious alright. Why don’t you wait for me in the living room.” 

“Alright, because you asked so nicely, love.” Lucifer smiled, “Are you sure you will be fine in here?” 

“I will be fine, babe, There is a bottle of scotch in the bar for you. It’s not the expensive stuff you drink but I think it has a good taste.” Dan said before kissing his boyfriend on the lips before shooing the devil out of the bathroom. 

Lucifer was looking at some pictures on the wall, while he was waiting for Daniel, a glass of scotch in his hand, pictures of Trixie in different stages of her life. There was a picture of a younger-looking Dan, where he was holding a little baby, it was a picture of the day Trixie was born. The picture a little further showed Trixie a bit older with in front of her a big cake with one little candle on top. The child was smiling brightly. It was obviously the child's first birthday. The last picture was taken on vacation, Trixie was standing in the desert with a large Sphinx in the background. The devil took little sips of his scotch. He didn't notice Daniel approaching him.

“That is a picture of our last vacation as a family.” Dan suddenly said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, placing his chin against the devil’s shoulder. 

Lucifer sighed, “I wish my father was a little bit more like you.” 

“I am not such a great father myself, Luce. Work has always been more important than my family and now I am afraid that something awful has happened to them. I am afraid that I can’t make up for my mistake.” Dan sighed deeply. Lucifer could hear the guilt in his voice. The sound of that made the devil turn in the detective’s arms. 

“Love, don’t let guilt rule your life, no matter how much I love you, you have no place in my kingdom, which is where your guilt will take you. You see I can’t show emotions down there. I can’t be the reason that demons will make you suffer more just because I care about you. That being said, what do you mean it’s too late? The detective and the urchin aren’t due to come home for another week.” Lucifer asked, a bit worried about the guilt he saw in Daniel’s eyes. 

“It’s not that simple, Luce. I made mistakes.” Dan said with a sad tone in his voice, his arms still wrapped around his devil’s slim hips, his hands on Lucifer’s perfect formed ass. 

“Love, we all make mistakes but tell me why are you so worried?” This wasn’t the time to tell him how much Lucifer felt guilt himself. 

“You know that Trixie calls me every night, right?” Dan started which made the devil nod, “Well, I didn’t hear from her for a few days now. I tried calling Chloe but her phone is off. My gut tells me that something is very wrong, babe. I don’t know what to do.” Dan placed his forehead against the fallen angel’s shoulder. 

“We will find her, love, I will make some phonecall from people I know in Rome to see if they know something. ” Lucifer said, wrapping his arms even more tightly around Dan, who just nodded at what Lucifer just said. He didn't want to think about what kind of contacts the lord of Hell meant.

“That is not all, babe. Right before I called you I had a visit from a strange priest. He knew about our relationship, he told me that you were dangerous to me and asked me to help him to send you back to Hell. I am afraid that everything is connected with each other and that I will lose you and my daughter.” Dan said holding his boyfriend close to him. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, love. There is nothing that this priest can do to send me back. Holy water doesn’t work on me and if Amenadiel is right, I can be immortal again even in Chloe’s presence and I will do anything in my power to keep the little urchin safe. ” Lucifer said or at least he hoped that was true. He wasn’t going to say that he doubted Amenadiel's theory though. 

*** LUCIFER ***

The night fell over Los Angeles, Father Kinley was waiting on a remote beach looking over the ocean. He had just prayed to the archangel Michael. 

“Update, please.” came a voice from behind Father Kinley. A tall cloaked figure approached the priest from Rome. 

Kinley didn’t look beside him, he knew very well who the man in the white mantle was. His face was hidden from the world in a hoodie attached to the cape. 

“We don’t have to count on the boyfriend, sir. He isn’t going to betray your brother,” Kinley said again without looking. 

The archangel sighed deeply before speaking in anger, “Do I need to do everything myself?” 

Kinley bowed slightly, “I am sorry I failed you, master.” 

“Well, now we have to hope that we can convince Chloe to help us after all.” Michael sighed, “I will speak with sister Grind, myself, and come up with a plan that will be the downfall of my brother. The sweet detective is going to help whether she wants to or not.” These were the last words the angel said before spreading his pitch-black wings and disappeared from the earth. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: 

previously in Gone in de wind, 

“We will find her, love,” Lucifer said, wrapping his arms even more tightly around Dan. 

“That is not all, babe. Right before I called you I had a visit from a strange priest. He knew about our relationship, he told me that you were dangerous to me and asked me to help him to send you back to Hell. I am afraid that everything is connected with each other and that I will lose you.” Dan said holding his boyfriend close to him. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, love. There is nothing that this priest can do to send me back. Holy water doesn’t work on me and if Amenadiel is right, I can be immortal again even in Chloe’s presence.” Lucifer said or at least he hoped that was true. He wasn’t going to say that he doubted his theory though. 

on with the story: 

Daniel sighed deeply, his head against Lucifer’s chest, “I am so worried, Lucifer. I need to go to work soon but I don’t want to leave.” He enjoyed the arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Well, it’s good that I called in a sick day for you.” Lucifer smiled before kissing the top of Dan’s head. 

“You did what?! Why?” Dan was confused at this. 

“Well, I didn’t think it was just because you missed me that you called me. You sounded worried, I knew it had to be serious. I didn’t know it was this bad though.” Lucifer was stroking Dan’s back in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. 

“For once I am glad you did, babe. I don’t know if I could focus on my job.” Dan wrapped his arms even tighter around Lucifer’s waist.” Dan sighed, “Why don’t you call your friends in Rome to look out for Trixie.” 

Lucifer let go of Dan before taking out his phone and started to make his call. 

“Mario, It’s Lucifer Morningstar. I need your help with something.” Lucifer started when a man answered the phone. Mario was one of the few who could speak English. He was one of his most exclusive tailors but someone who could protect Trixie if it would be necessary. 

“How can I help you, Mr. Morningstar?” Mario asked his best customer. 

“The daughter of my boyfriend and her mother are in Rome but they stopped calling him and their phones are turned off. If I send you a picture could you please keep an eye out for them and help them if they are in trouble?” Lucifer hoped he and his brothers wanted to do that for him. 

“You saved our business, Mr. Morningstar. We owe it to you. We will keep an eye out for them and help them if needed.” Sounded on the other side of the line. 

“Call me if they are in trouble. It doesn’t matter what time. My private jet is ready to fly.” Lucifer looked worried at his boyfriend while making that call. Dan was pacing up and down the room. 

“We will, Mr. Morningstar. I am going to send my brothers out from the moment I have their picture.” Mario sounded friendly. Lucifer knew that they would be in good hands with the Italian family. 

The devil didn’t waste a second, he started to search his phone for one of the rare pictures he got from Chloe and Trixie together. He sent the picture with the text, ‘The daughter’s name is Beatrice Espinoza and the mother’s name is Chloe Decker.’ 

Moments later he got a text back, “We will be looking out for them.” 

Lucifer took a seat on the couch and patted on the place next to him, “Come here love. They are going to keep an eye out for them. You know well enough that the cops won’t do a thing at this moment.” 

Dan sighed and grabbed his hair. He didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless, “You are right, babe. Chloe isn’t due to come back for a few more days.” He walked over to the couch and laid down. His head in Lucifer’s lap. The devil started stroking the man’s hair. He was trying to give him some comfort.

“If they are in trouble, Mario and his family will find out. They will help them and I will be on my way to Italy with my jet.” Lucifer smiled softly. 

“You have a jet? Why is that? You can fly faster yourself?” Dan was confused now. 

“Love, I can only take one person with Air Morningstar.” Lucifer grinned. 

“Oh, and you are not going alone. I am going with you if they find them.” Dan was sure about that.

“Love, it’s best that I will go alone. I am immortal, remember.” Lucifer sighed, he didn’t stop stroking the man’s hair. 

“I am going with you and that’s final, it’s my daughter, Luce.” Dan didn’t want to stay home when his daughter was into trouble. 

“Let’s not think about that just yet, love. It’s possible that nothing is going on. She had quite a scare by seeing my devil face.” 

Dan closed his eyes, enjoying the attention he got from his lover, “Thank you, Lucifer.” Before falling asleep on Lucifer’s lap. The devil smiled at the sight but didn’t have the heart to wake him up, so the devil didn’t move an inch. 

*** Lucifer ***

Sister Grind was doing some paperwork when some of the papers flew from her desk when a sudden gust of wind appeared, “What in the lord’s name.” The sister groaned. 

“Almost right.” A voice said from behind her. 

Sister Grind looked up and saw the tall, dark man. He was wearing a turtleneck and classic pants, “Lord Michael, what an honor for your visit.” 

“We have a problem, sister. Father Kinley failed us. We need another plan. We need to convince the miracle to help us bring my brother, the devil down.” Michael didn’t do pleasantries so he cut to the chase. What he didn’t know was that someone was listening in. 

“I don’t know how to do that lord, Michael. She is genuinely afraid of Lucifer. She won’t help us.” The sister sighed deeply, “I understand her reaction though. We all fear the prince of lies.” 

Trixie gasped at hearing all of this, “Lucifer isn’t evil. Is he why we are running? Is he the bad man mom was talking about? Lucifer does not lie.” She whispered to herself before turning towards the conversation again. 

“Yes, I do too, sister Grind and I can’t go and fight this war like we have fought his rebellion.” Michael sighed faking a defeat, “Lucifer isn’t the naive Samael anymore. He has an army of his own and he would raise a war if we aren’t careful. A war fought on earth. We need to prevent that, by all means necessary.” 

“Do you have a plan, lord Michael?” The sister asked curiously, they couldn’t let evil win. 

“Are you prepared to do as I ask without asking questions?” Michael tried to hide an evil smile, luckily the sister didn’t look at him. 

“I trust in you, Lord Michael.” The sister kept her head bowed, her eyes towards the floor. 

“The child must disappear. We will blame Lucifer for it. Saying that he wants to hurt Chloe Decker by hurting the child. That his relationship with the father is only a ruse, that he is using him to get close.” Michael was an expert in lying where his brother was a master in telling the truth.

“When do you want it to happen, lord?” The sister sat on her knees and she didn’t move an inch. 

“I will return in a few more days with the rest of the plan. Don’t worry about it now.” Michael said before he left. Only then sister Grind started to move to take all the papers from the floor that had flown off when Michael had arrived. She sighed deeply, she needed to remind herself that she was helping the world now. 

She stood up and continued with her paperwork, not knowing that her secret wasn’t as much as secret as she thought. 

Trixie gasped she had to leave now that she still had the chance. She would find her way back to Rome and talk to the police. She hoped that the police would understand her and call her daddy and Lucifer. 

It was late already and her mother was possibly asleep. This was her chance. Trixie sneaked towards the gate and opened it carefully. She looked around if there was someone in front of the gate but she was in luck. 

The young child ran to the forest as fast as she could. She didn’t know where she was going. The anger towards the people she had heard and towards her mother gave her such an adrenaline boost that she ran for hours until she couldn’t run anymore. Trixie sat down against a tree and fell asleep only to wake up by a male voice, “Beatrice Espinoza?” 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

previously in Gone in the wind: 

Trixie gasped she had to leave now that she still had the chance. She would find her way back to Rome and talk to the police. She hoped that the police would understand her and call her daddy and Lucifer. 

It was late already and her mother was possibly asleep. This was her chance. Trixie sneaked towards the gate and opened it carefully. She looked around if there was someone in front of the gate but she was in luck. 

The young child ran to the forest as fast as she could. She didn’t know where she was going. The anger towards the people she had heard and towards her mother gave her such an adrenaline boost that she ran for hours until she couldn’t run anymore. Trixie sat down against a tree and fell asleep only to wake up by a male voice, “Beatrice Espinoza?” 

On with the story: 

“Who are you? Are you from the police?” Trixie asked with a little voice, she was afraid that it was a bad guy to bring her back to that horrible place. The fear was obvious in her eyes but she tried to hide it. She would use the tricks Maze had thought her if he tried anything, “You better be because my friend taught me how to fight.” 

Mario smiled, he knew now why Lucifer liked the kid so much, she had spirit. Mario lived in Rome but he really didn’t care if what Lucifer said about himself was through or not. He was his best customer and a friend, “I am Mario, I am a friend of Lucifer. He asked me to look out for you and your mother. Where is your mother?” 

“If you are really Lucifer’s friend you must know what he always claims to be. Why are you helping him if you live here in Rome?” Trixie asked suspiciously. 

“Oh, he calls himself the devil but he is a good man. Here he even sent me this picture.” Mario showed the girl his phone and the picture Lucifer gave him of her and her mother. 

Trixie smiled brightly now, he was indeed Lucifer’s friend and that meant Lucifer and her dad were looking for her. She stood up and hugged the man but her legs gave out and Mario was just in time to catch her before she would fall. 

“You must be so tired, little girl.” Mario lifted her in his arms, “Now where is your mom?” 

“She is still in that creepy castle-like building, that way.” pointing towards the direction where she was coming from, “They want to hurt Lucifer and they want to use mommy to do it.” 

“Let’s get you safe first and then we will see what we can do to save your mother and make her see that Lucifer isn’t a bad guy,” Mario said before he whistled for his brothers. 

Trixie nodded against his chest while the man carried her towards his jeep. His two brothers were already waiting for him, “We got the girl now we only need to save the mother who’s in the hands of sister Grind. We will need all the help we can get. Francesco why don’t you drive and Leonardo why don’t you keep our sweet girl safe, while I call Lucifer that we have found her.” both brothers nodded. 

He placed Trixie in the back with Leonardo sitting next to her his gun within reach. He took his phone out of his pocket and called the number of his best customer. 

“Mario, how good to hear you so soon, you better have good news for me.” The devil said calmly but that was when he was the most dangerous. 

“We found the little girl, Lucifer she is in the car with us but the mom is a bit more complicated. The girl took off on her own and we found her exhausted in the forest.” Mario explained on the phone. 

“Let me speak with her, Mario. Her father is sitting next to me right now.” Lucifer not really asked but ordering. Both the devil and his lover were on the edge the last few days, so the devil put his phone on speaker. 

“Lucifer?” Trixie asked in a small voice not daring to hope.

“Hello little urchin, My friends are treating you well I hope. There is someone else here who wants to talk to you.” Lucifer said on the phone. 

“Hey monkey, are you okay?” Dan asked with a thick voice, happy to hear his daughter again. She couldn’t see it but he had tears in his eyes.

“Daddy!” Trixie cried, “Daddy they want to hurt Lucifer. Please don’t let them hurt him. They want to make mommy hurt Lucifer.” 

“Lucifer is stronger than you think, monkey, we will be careful.” Dan tried to comfort his daughter over the phone. 

“Don’t worry, urchin. I will be fine. I am not going anywhere. Now, we will see you in a few hours my private plane is waiting to fly to Rome.” Lucifer said, “just hide in Mario’s house they will protect you as good and as bad as they can.”

“Lucifer, there was another angel there is he going to hurt mommy?” Trixie asked still in a small voice. 

Lucifer sighed deeply, of course, his family had to be involved in this, “Did you catch his name urchin?” 

“The woman called him, Lord Michael.” Trixie could hear at Lucifer’s groan that this was bad news. 

“Bloody hell, I should have known.” was the only thing Lucifer could say before saying “we will be there as soon as we can. Beatrice, I am going to bring your dad with me so don’t go with a man looking like me but without your father, alright, promise me, little urchin.

“Okay, Lucifer, I trust you,” Trixie said with a small smile. 

“Now, give the phone back to Mario, please,” Lucifer asked in a soft voice. 

“Mario, Lucifer wants to talk to you.” Trixie gave the phone back to the man sitting in the front passenger’s seat. 

“Thank you, child.” He smiled while taking the phone from her, “You wanted to speak to me?” 

“Mario, hide the child until I am with you. I will be coming with the child’s father, I will send a picture, don’t show her to a man looking like me without the father present. That could be my twin Michael,” Lucifer warned Mario, “We are identical on the outside, or it appears so at first sight anyway. My brother is evil.” 

“What do I need to do if your brother shows up?” Mario asked curiously, “hurt him?” 

“I wish you could hurt him my dear friend, but he is as immortal as I am. If he shows up to me call me immediately.” Lucifer said, “Just trust me, Mario, no matter what just call me.” 

“Okay, I will do that and try to stall until you arrive,” Mario said 

“Thank you, so much, Mario. I will see you soon.” Lucifer put down his phone they had no time to lose now that he knew Michael was involved. 

***Gone in the wind***

Chloe woke up and looked around her. Her heart stopped in her chest when she didn’t see Trixie in her bed, “Trixie? Trixie, monkey, where are you?” 

There came no response. The detective jumped out of her bed and started wandering around in the halls of the nunnery still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday. 

“Maybe sister Grind knows where my daughter is.” Chloe thought while she walked towards the sister’s office. The office was close by.

She knocked on the door, she heard a stern, “Enter.” 

Chloe opened the door and saw Sister Grind sitting at her desk in the middle of the room, with large windows behind her. The walls were covered with large bookcases, except the wall in front of the desk, At the wall was a large wooden cross with a statue on it from Jesus Christ and a painting of the archangel Michael. 

Chloe swallowed deeply when her eyes found the portrait which was looking a lot like Lucifer. This wasn’t possible, was it? 

“Beautiful isn’t it? It’s our patron saint the archangel Michael, I painted him myself, I saw him in a dream once.” the sister said softly while standing next to her. 

“It’s just that he looks exactly like Lucifer.” Chloe sighed deeply. 

“Can I tell you a secret, my dear?” sister Grind placed her hand on Chloe’s shoulder but didn’t wait for the young detective’s answer, “I met him once and he warned me for Lucifer pretending to be him. They look exactly alike. Pray to him for protection, my dear. He will listen to you.” 

Chloe only nodded. 

“Now why did you come and find me, my daughter.” The sister looked so trustworthy like this.

“My daughter, I can’t seem to find her. Do you know where she is?” Chloe asked worried now. 

“Oh no, it couldn’t be… could it?” sister Grind gasped. 

“What? What do you know?” Chloe almost yelled. 

“Someone looking like Lucifer has been seen in Rome. Lord Michael warned me in a dream.” sister Grind pretended to be shocked. This couldn’t have happened at a better moment. She didn’t give a damn who had the child for real. 

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, “No, no it can’t be happening.” 

“Let’s pray to Lord Michael that he will watch over your daughter. That’s all we can do for now. I will let you know when I receive an answer from him. 

Chloe fell on her knees crying, “Lord Michael, please hear my humble prayer. My daughter is gone and I don’t know where she is. I don’t know if Lucifer has her. Please watch over her, don’t let me lose her.” 

A bright light appeared from out of thin air, it was so bright that both women were forced to close their eyes. Chloe was shocked the moment she opened her eyes again. She backed away until her back hit the desk. It was like the painting came to life. 

“Lucifer?” She asked in fear. 

“Don’t be afraid, Chloe Decker, I am here to help you. I am the archangel Michael. I am here to help you to find your daughter before my brother has the chance to damn her to Hell.” The Lucifer look-a-like said with a soft voice, “You can trust me.” 

Chloe stood up and felt a sort of safety she never felt before but also fear for the life of her daughter. She hoped it wasn’t too late yet.

TBC


End file.
